


Old Dog, New Tricks

by SecretScribbles



Series: After Earth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk helps, Iverson is a bully, Iverson needs to watch his mouth, Lance is a little sht, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretScribbles/pseuds/SecretScribbles
Summary: One way or another, Iverson's going to have to learn that Lance is not the same student he had trained before- even though he doesn't like it.





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, we'll see how this goes. I've got a bunch of one shots in my head that could loop together in a story but, IDK if I have the time to actually sit down and put a plot in between them all. I'll start with this and keep going whenever I can.

 

 

“What the hell are you doing?!”

 

Lance popped straight up as Iverson roared his way over to the lanky man. His eyes quickly caught sight of the bulging temple, the scar-deep scowl and the stomping gate of the unhappy troll that was his former commander. Slowly, Lance turned to the man just in time to get a faceful of spit from the latest rant supplied dutifully by the one and only man who could do no wrong.

 

“Why in the Sam Hill are you using the fields as a gun range?” Iverson asked, bringing up a cloud of dust as he stopped. “You’ll end up killing someone!”

 

Lance coolly watched the man fall into yet another rant. In the two years since falling into the role of defender of the universe, he had not once missed a single one of his old teacher’s lessons, and yet that seemed to be the only thing Iverson could do. Since the return of the team only a week before- right in the middle of a raid no less- all Iverson could do with team Voltron was point out every single flaw or order that did not make sense to him. Specifically: whatever Lance did.

 

Behind the two squabbling men, Hunk shook his head as he greased up a bolt for a hovercraft that had the unfortunate title of “cover” in the midst of battle just the week prior. True, there were more important things to worry about at that moment, but Hunk had felt bad about ruining one of their old classmates brand new ride, so there was no stopping him when it came to cleaning up his mess.

 

Lance caught Hunk’s eye as the mechanic shrugged. Iverson was still raving about the proper use of a gun or wasting bullets or some other useless factoid that he had dubbed important at the time, but really, neither paladin could be bothered to fully listen.

 

“Sir, if I may,” Lance tried. “The field is empty and-”

 

“It doesn’t matter if it’s empty or not!” Iverson interrupted. “Any idiot could end up walking right through the field without knowing and get shot in the head! Especially when someone as spacey as you are the one pulling the trigger!”

 

A frown found its way over Lance’s face as he turned back to the man in front of him. After everything Lance had been through, after all the training, all the rescuing, all the responsible acts of heroism that came with his job- now, according to Iverson, he was too much of an airhead for target practice with his own gun? “Sir, I-”

 

“Don’t you ‘sir’ me,” Iverson growled. “The fact of the matter is that you’re not qualified to continue this blatant waste of ammo!” He stood up straighter to smooth our his jacket. “Just because you came back with a fancy suit and ship does not mean that you still aren’t the same, numbskull of a student that I had the displeasures of training before.” 

 

Their old teacher had been nothing but unpleasant since their return to earth as predicted, but the more time passed, the more the paladins had believed that Iverson was targeting them because of how they had ordered people around in order to survive a Galra invasion. Lance and Keith in particular, since they were the ones that had undermined Iverson in front of the entire school and embarrassed him after saving the day. Ever since, Iverson had only gotten worse and worse, and today was no exception. 

 

Even Hunk had been shocked into a scowl while Iverson degraded his friend, and he caught eyes with Lance again as if to ask if Iverson were completely serious. Lance’s frown only deepened the longer Iverson spoke- and speak he did.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know how a brainless mass like you even managed to get this far,” Iverson muttered. “You were never able to sit down and actually learn anything- hell, you weren’t even smart enough to pass a simulator! How the hell am I supposed to believe that you can handle the real thing?”

 

That did it.

 

If Lance had not had any experience fighting in a war, his planet and many others would have been enslaved by then. If not for Lance learning how to shoot, more people would have died without the safety of a sniper on their side. If it hadn’t been for Lance, Iverson would be dead at that moment, and so would his students. And Iverson knew it. Lance’s expression fell blank, and he regarded his former commanding officer for a few, long seconds, still ranting at the blue paladin, before he turned his attention to Hunk.

 

“Elah? Yo keki nelo seia,” Lance said simply.

 

Iverson snapped open his mouth for another round of screaming about being interrupted, but Hunk straightened up before he could start up again.

 

“Eduba,” Hunk replied as he waved a wrench to the engine he was working on. “Mehaika nu lo siepa.” He chuckled a bit. “Bebe kindai.”

 

Iverson was practically  _ steaming _ . “What the hell are you-”

 

“Xin daikoju,” Lance interrupted, nodding to a part near Hunk, who dutifully lifted a spare bolt, but Lance shook his head. “Naina, ej olki.”

 

“Oh!” Hunk dropped the bolt he had picked up and quickly raised another, humming curiously for Lance to answer before he placed it and miraculously started up the engine that Hunk had worked so hard to rebuild. “Haepa!” Hunk cried joyously, then turned his bright smile to Lance. “Etu!”

 

“Shai ha,” Lance nodded, then stood back in place to wait for Iverson to finish scolding him.

 

The man stood glaring him down, absolutely livid, but unable to speak. The two stared each other down for a few more torturous seconds before Iverson straightened out his suit again and turned on his heel, yapping at Lance over his shoulder. “Clean this shit up!”

 

Lance watched the man walk back to the campus far, far off in the distance without the slightest hint of an expression on his face, but his eyes glimmered with victory. Hunk, on the other hand, had turned off the engine and was strolling leisurely back over to stand at Lance’s side, a small, proud smile on his face.

 

“So how long do you think it’ll take him to realize we were speaking gibberish?” Hunk asked.

 

Finally, Lance let himself smirk. “As long as we want.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lance, you little stinker :p
> 
> I could totally see these two doing this without even practicing like "Oh, my buddy is just randomly speaking gibberish; let's see if we can make this believable." I firmly believe Hunk to be a sassy, conniving schemer just as bad as Lance when the time calls for it. They make a great team.


End file.
